


Stepping Out

by toujours_nigel



Series: Stepping Out [3]
Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, who had looked rather masterful, escorting Colonna, had adopted a feigned submissive stance which kept them both on the verge of collapsing in laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out

Sandy’s smile, as he took Ralph’s place on the sofa, was more than a trifle smug. There could be no doubt, after all, whose plan it had been, for all that he and Alec had gone through it with the ease of long partnership and detailed planning, down to Alec’s wry smile, and Sandy’s “Well, I’m sure it doesn’t matter, it’s only that Alec’s been telling me all about the two of you.” It had been wonderfully transparent, which had only added to the charm of it. Even with that, though, he doubted that Ralph would have acquiesced, if it had been a less intimate gathering. But Sandy had chosen with care, clearly trying to accommodate Ralph, and the few guests were all old friends of theirs—save only Colonna, but she’d arrived with Alec’s cousin, and was quite obviously enjoying herself. A bit of a change from Sandy’s usual parties—Laurie fancied that he was being introduced to Alec’s pre-Sandy set—though of course they didn’t attend many.

It had been Colonna who initiated the dancing, twirling smoothly around the room—with Alec, first, and then a succession of his friends, while Julia applauded and cheered them on. No amount of persuasion however, had sufficed to shift Julia from her seat, and Colonna herself, flushed from her exertions had eventually retired to her side, grinning broadly at her success in breaking up the proper, even stilted, conversations that had heralded the party.

The dancing had turned general by the time Colonna bowed out, and there had been something hard and light in Ralph’s eyes, watching the dancers, though none of the guarded contempt Laurie remembered from that first party. It was only to be expected, Laurie thought, obscurely relieved—Ralph was among friends, on his first furlough in months, and everything seemed well-settled for once. Then, too, he was easily touched by the attentions of others—when he expected the same of himself as a matter of simple courtesy—and it was evident that Sandy had expended quite some thought in the arrangements.

And, to give him credit, had been quite calmly efficient throughout, circulating sandwiches and gossip, and keeping a weather eye out for a man both Alec and Ralph seemed somewhat embarrassed by. Now he looked like a cat licking her paws after a satisfactory meal. “Never thought we’d be able to persuade him.”

Laurie, amused, and not a little surprised, said, “Waiting for it a while, have you?”

“Why, of course, my dear. Such stories I’ve heard, about him and Alec. But he wouldn’t with Bunny, of course.”

And he can’t with me, thought Laurie, unconsciously flexing his leg. All very well for Sandy to act like an old matron, but it wasn’t quite a year since he’d tried to off himself over Alec talking to a stranger. A stranger Sandy’d picked up, no less. Doubtless Ralph would have been amused by his affectations, but Laurie found himself absurdly angry.

Sandy caught the tail-end of his look, and coloured heavily, lashes and brows startlingly prominent. “Never about Ralph,” he said, and Laurie, wondering why, still had to admit to the truth of it. Sandy’s head came up; he squared his shoulders, and resumed a fond smile—Alec had thrown them an enquiring glance. “They look nice.”

Laurie, following Sandy’s glance, found the resentment leaching from him. Ralph twirled Alec with a smooth rapidity that hinted at long practice, and pulled him close in time to avoid a collision with the next pair, which markedly lacked any ability to mark time. Alec, who had looked rather masterful, escorting Colonna, had adopted a feigned submissive stance which kept them both on the verge of collapsing in laughter.

“Yes,’ he said, and found himself mirroring Sandy’s smile. “They do.”


End file.
